1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fibrous assembly for a composite part, to a composite part and to a method for manufacturing such a composite part.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
In the field of aeronautics it is known to use parts made of composite material for connecting structural parts and transmitting movements or forces. In particular, it is known to use T-section composite parts for making the connections between a fuselage and structural or control connecting rods of an aircraft. Such a T-section composite part is conventionally manufactured by stacking individual fibrous cloths in a T-section mould, then by injection and polymerisation of a polymer resin in the mould. During their placement in the mould, the individual cloths are folded one by one into an L-shape, so as to extend both into the vertical bar and into one half of the horizontal bar of the T-shape. Such an operation is long and arduous. In addition, owing to the folding of the individual cloths into an L-shape on either side of a central axis of the T, the mechanical strength of the T-shaped composite part is provided solely by the resin at the junction between the vertical and horizontal bars of the T. The result of this is limited mechanical strength of the composite part in this area where the stresses are greatest.